


Twin Terrors

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Miyuki has a smart-ass mouth, Suga is stronger than he looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not hard for Suga to notice that Kazuya isn't covered in bruises just from baseball. The real question is what he's going to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on Tumblr from Nymphori: misuga: “what do you mean you’re fine? you are not fine!”

Hair a mess, skin covered in dirt, and nose trickling blood, Suga shrieks in horror as he takes in the site of Kazuya pulling himself out of the red clay of the baseball field, its rusty hue staining his practice uniform. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Kazuya says with a wide smile as he brushes himself off. “I’m fine.”

Eyes flying open, Suga shakes his head. “What do you mean ‘you’re fine’? You are _not_ fine! You look like you got beat up by the yakuza!” His lower lip wobbles just a little as he asks hopefully, “You didn’t really get beat up by the yakuza, right?”

Kazuya laughs and wipes the blood off of his face on his sleeve. “Nah. They’d never find me. I’m too short.”

Suga lets out an unwilling yelp of laughter as he looks over Kazuya’s disheveled form again. “Who did this to you?”

Ignoring Suga’s question, Kazuya runs off to retrieve his bat and scampers to the batter’s box. His fingers flex on the grip before he extend his arm and points the tip of the bat far off in the distance at the netting over the outfield wall. “Think I can hit it, Suga-chan?”

“Kazuya,” Suga breathes as he watches his best and only friend tee up to send an imaginary fastball all the way out there for an imaginary home run, and something inside of him twists painfully.

The smallest on the team by far, Kazuya has been on the losing end of tumbles and collisions more than his fair share of the time. But the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that not all of those bruises can possibly be from baseball, no matter how poorly Kazuya’s voluminous padding might protect him from their mediocre pitcher.

But if Kazuya isn’t talking, then Suga isn’t going to ask him about it. Instead, he jogs up to the mound with his imaginary ball so Kazuya can crush it out of the park. “Come on, Miyuki!” he shouts with a thumbs-up and a smile he forces across his mouth. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

They send no less than a dozen imaginary home runs over the fence before they tire out and Kazuya suggests they go get ice cream to celebrate.

 

 

The next day, Suga arrives at practice an hour early, planting himself in the bushes in wait of what he is fairly certain will be a handful of their rougher senpai converging on small, bobble-headed Kazuya. A half-hour later, his wait proves fruitful, with Kazuya happily humming while strapping into his gear while the others stroll onto the field.

“Looks like we have an over-achiever,” sneers one of them, whose name Suga has always been too scared to remember. “So, Miyuki, do you think you’re better than us because you show up early all the time.”

Kazuya laughs and shakes his head. “I’d be better than you even if I didn’t.” He slaps the older, chubbier boy in the gut. “If you spent as much time on baseball as you do on yakiniku, you’d play for the Swallows!”

Suga winces at the barb, no longer wondering why Kazuya is constantly covered in scrapes and bruises. While it isn’t exactly untrue, with their much larger senpai outweighing both of them put together, Suga wishes he could transpose his own better judgment on his much smaller friend before said friend ends up with a mouth full of dirt or, worse, broken teeth.

As he expects, the group of three converge on Kazuya, who blithely continues to strap into his gear until he’s ready to slap his mask on and say, “Now, who’s ready to play?”

Jaw slack in horror, Suga’s throat constricts when the first blow rains down, and the more that come, the more he wants to puke. But in the center of the fray is Kazuya, laughing as he dodges punches, mocking, “Too slow,” when he is able to avoid one, even if the next two land.

He’s thought it before and doesn’t think it will change: Miyuki Kazuya is brave, and Sugawara Koushi isn’t going to let him be brave alone.

With a roar, Suga raises his fists and sprints out of the bushes. Two out of three heads rise in surprise, giving Suga twin targets for his surprisingly well-placed aim. Body flying in the air, Suga flails and kicks at Kazuya’s attackers, landing more than he misses, and soon, they swear at both of them and stomp away to the dugout, leaving a purpling Kazuya and a black-eyed Suga standing in a swirl of dust.

“Suga-chan is awesome!” Kazuya says with a fist pump, which is broken by a groan as he clutches his side. “They never knew what hit ‘em.”

“Let me know next time, okay?” Suga says as he sends a glare at the sour-faced bullies. “Two is better than one, right?”

Kazuya cackles as he points his thumb at the large numeral on the back of his uniform and says, “You betcha!”

With that, they finish getting ready for practice together and walk home together. Suga sleeps a little more soundly that his black eye wants to let him do at the knowledge that Kazuya doesn’t have to face his tormenters alone anymore.

The next day, and the day after that, and every other day, nobody goes near either one of them as they’re followed by curious whispers at practice, chimes of ‘did you hear’s and ‘someome said that’s, all centered around the twin terrors of the diamond. The tall, reedy Sugawara and his brother in arms Miyuki.

Suga is relieved — so relieved — because Kazuya never stops smiling, and also because black eyes are seriously The Worst.

**Author's Note:**

> It's generally not a good idea to fight bullies, but these particular ones only did what they did because Kazuya didn't fight back. But when they saw Suga was having none of their shit, they lost interest in an easy target.


End file.
